


Lessons

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>White is surprised to find out that N doesn't know about something a boy his age really ought to, and gives him a hands-on lesson. Kink meme de-anon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

"What do you mean, 'what's masturbation'?"

White was perfectly still, straddling N's lap with one hand in his hair and the other up his shirt, all of her vigorous motion completely stopped by her boyfriend's confusion. Even though she was no longer shoving her tongue down his throat, her lips remained against his, rubbing awkwardly against them as she spoke. It only lasted a moment though, because he hadn't shared her confusion, and continued squeezing her ass as she'd requested. There was only so long she could remain still when his strong hands were grabbing her like that.

She practically fell over trying to get out of his lap, sitting beside him and sighing. His expression was lost, as he couldn't understand why she'd stopped kissing him and climbed out. Granted, many of her actions confused him, such as her slow manner of taking off his shirt, but this one didn't even seem typical for the bizarre slew of traditions that was sex. "Is it something vital to the process of sex? Because to be perfectly honest, much of this confuses me."

Leaning her head onto his shoulder, she stroked his long green hair and sighed. "You're one a kind, N. You really are. And that's part of why I love you, but sometimes you surprise me." Unsure what to do, she weighed her options. On one hand, she still seemed so clueless about sex that it might have been a good idea to give him a break for the night, ease him into it slowly. She'd tried to show him an 'educational video', but it served only to make her hotter and him even more confused. Now, she was horny, and the decision to carry on and teach him what it was that fucking second proved a much weightier demand.

"I guess I'll have to teach you," she said. "You remember enough about the video that I don't need to go over the basics of how a boy and a girl are different?" She was explaining what she felt self-explanatory information in a way that seemed almost impatient. In that moment, she understood Cheren in a way she hadn't ever wanted to, and that scared her. When he nodded, she continued. "Well, masturbation is how people pleasure themselves when they're alone. Sort of like sex, but you don't need someone else."

"We're two people though." He spoke plainly, his confusion only slightly showing in his voice. Unaware of exactly how things went, he had followed her with his hand, and she still sat on his grabby hand, making her fidget. "Why would we have one-person sex when both of us are right here?"

Trying to bear in mind that N never took sex ed and didn't really understand a lot of things, White took a deep breath and tried to be patient with him. "Well, it's not only a one person activity. If I reach over and start to stroke you, then it's us doing it together. If you finger me too, then it's called mutual masturbation." His head drew back a little, expression tinged in horror as his mind came up with what exactly 'fingering' could mean, and she sighed. "No, it's nothing that horrible. I-I'll show you, in a minute.

"Sometimes, even just watching your partner masturbate can be erotic. If we both sit on other ends of the bed and pleasure ourselves to the view of our lover pleasuring themself. Or making out as we do so. There's a lot of ways we can do it. Sex is sometimes about creativity, because it's fun to explore new ways to do old things with someone you love." She smiled then, leaning up to peck her boyfriend on the cheek. He blushed and kissed her back, saying that he loved her too, and then in a misguided gesture squeezed her ass again.

She yelped and sat up off his hand then, reaching to her jean shorts. "Okay, I think we should go slow. You still have a lot to learn about sex-more than I thought-so we'll move a little more every night. Tonight, masturbation seems a good place to start." Resting on her knees, she unzipped them and slid them down her legs, leaning off to the side so they continued on, finally flicking them off with her ankle. Her panties went next, revealing her neatly trimmed vagina to N for the first time.

His reaction was not as expected. When N encountered new things, he often stopped to examine them thoroughly, which was cute the first few times but eventually rather frustrating. White had feared he'd do the same with her vagina, but instead, he merely looked at it as he mimicked her motion,getting his pants and boxers off very quickly. He sat patiently with his hands in his lap, eagerly awaiting instruction as his erection stood up, rigid from all of their kissing and groping earlier, even if he didn't quite understand why.

It was very awkward for White, sitting there with her boyfriend, both bottomless and looking at each other hungrily. It wasn't nerves getting to her-the sight of his penis made her legs rub together with excitement instead of making her cringe-but something else. Something less tangible. What she knew for certain was that he'd sit there obediently all night if she didn't say something soon, which was enough to pierce through the awkwardness and say, "Try to do as I do. It won't be exact since, obviously, we're pretty different down there, but do what you can."

White spread out her legs, and N quickly mimicked her. "For a girl, there's lots of rubbing and insertion involved. Boys take more of a brute-force approach, so wrap your hand around your penis." As she spoke, she let her hand press against her waist, fingers pointed downward and flush to her skin. It slowly dragged downward, the tips pressing in so they rubbed down her slit slowly. She was damp, body excited from their heavy make-out session, and she moaned a little.

Doing as he was told, N wrapped his hand around the base of his penis and watched her eagerly. He didn't fully understand it, but the sight of her rubbing her mound and making soft sounds as she did so intrigued him, and he watched readily. Holding on didn't make him move or moan like her own masturbating was, which made him question whether it was working. Haphazardly, he brought his clenched fist up, tugging on the skin, and back down. He repeated it a few times, and his body seemed accepting of it, so he continued.

Slipping a hooked finger into herself and shutting her legs tight around the hand, White pitched forward a little. As she watched N explore his own body, her tongue dragged across her lips in carnal appreciation. He may not have known how to use it, but she liked what she saw. "Good, you're catching on," she said, pulling her legs under her so she sat properly in the new, closer position. "Once you know what you're doing, it's sort of natural, isn't it?"

His strokes were slow and patient, even as he watched White grow more intense opposite him. He saw little reason to, as the idly satisfying feeling it built up inside of him seemed too good to spoil. "I agree, this does feel good." He lamented having only discovered it that day, as it seemed a rather nice way to relieve boredom. "Will I..." He furled his brow and thought for a moment. "Will I 'cum' like the man in the video did if I keep doing this?"

"Yes," she said through grit teeth and a heavy breath. It was a word that answered his question as much as it did express the feelings brewing inside of her. A little closer toward him she moved, two fingers inside of her now, thumb dextrously toying with her clit. He may have had no experience at all, but White had spent years experimenting with herself, and her manipulation of her entire pubic region was down to a science. Every twist of her wrist, every brush of her tip or her knuckle was expertly intended to make her twist and buck on her own fingers. She'd wanted to go slowly to show N how to do things, but then she saw his thumb at his tip and how his hand was further up now, and decided he would have to come to his own conclusions in time. Instead, she threw it all away, and decided to give him a show. Her hips started to rock, meeting the pumping fingers halfway, her other hand reaching up to her small breast and rubbing it through her top. She'd changed out of her bra after they'd eaten supper, as putting the moves on him had been her plan all along, so her touch was clearer and very much appreciated.

"Does going at more excitedly like you're doing feel better?" he asked, leaning back a little. The brunette was now up close against him, practically in his face as she fingerfucked herself and moaned loud enough to violate his personal space. Had it been anyone but White, the girl who he trusted and loved dearly, he would have felt threatened by it.

"Mmm, so much better!" she groaned, throwing her head back and pressing kisses into his neck. "You should tr-No I have a better idea. Let's switch." She pulled the hand out from between her legs and pressed one of the slick, sticky fingers to this tip. It was enough to make him let go, and she eagerly wrapped her hand around his cock. Her grip was harder, in contrast to her smaller hands, and she wasted no time in pumping up and down his length furiously. It took everything she had not to just push him down to lie on the bed and climb onto his dick. "Don't leave me hanging," she barked impatiently, a second later feeling his hand on her thigh.

She wasn't quite bent over on all fours, but was forward enough that he had to extent his arm to reach her folds. He gave her slit a few soft, exploratory brushes, then decided that she seemed to like it fast, which meant he'd spare her the slow discovery he'd given himself. Doing instead as she did, he slipped two fingers into her slick pussy and began to work them in and out rapidly. The pleasure of her own work on him reached his brain then, and he let out a moan much like she did. Her quick, frantic approach did indeed feel far better than his idle toying.

His fingers ended up in her hair somehow during all that, and her lips transitioned seamlessly from his neck, where she'd sucked little bruises that he'd have questions about when he looked in the mirror the next morning, to his lips. Her kiss was strong and hungry in a way it had never been before, and it was a rare occasion where N could figure out exactly why. He was pressing into the kiss with just as much passion, proportionally speaking at least. It was hard to match White's eagerness on just about anything, so he didn't even try. She got too wrapped up in things, so trying to keep up was suicidal.

Seizing his wrist with her free hand, White tore his third finger free and positioned it toward her entrance, signalling him to slip it in as well. He obeyed, and she squeezed it hard, keeping it tight between her legs, making sure each push was up to the knuckle."Yes please, fuck... Harder!" N may not have been experienced with her pussy, but his fingers were bigger than hers and soft, while his motions provided an entirely new experience for her. She embraced it eagerly, loving the new feelings and impatient to see where it all led. Maybe taking it slow with N and building up to proper sex was the best idea she'd had in a while.

The harder he fingered her, the faster she pumped. It was great encouragement, and they became locked in an arms race, stimulating the other competitively. Their eyes locked on hard and both rocked their hips eagerly to their lover's hand, both expecting the other to give up at any second. Not cum, since it was far too early for that.

White realized too late that if N had never orgasmed in his life, it meant he didn't know how to keep himself from cumming, and that it would be swift. In retrospect, it was impressive he held out so long, especially with how she jacked him off. But, without warning, N's eyes widened and he let a panicked moan out. Before she could ask what was wrong, his cock was jerking in her hand and thick, warm cum spurted out of the frantically swaying tip. His release was plentiful, since he'd never done it before, and the amount surprised her. She'd seen more in porn, but that was always supposed to be unrealistic. N's release was very real; she could feel it on her wrist and her forearm and her thigh, and noted that even her shirt had taken a lot of it, as had the bed beneath them.

He grew limp, falling back onto the bed as his penis rapidly started to soften. His fingers fell out of her and he lay there taking deep breaths. His lament for not having discovered it sooner only intensified as his penis still trembled and his body made a satisfied shiver. He'd never felt quite so good before, when it was open to feel every night of his life.

After regaining his composure, he pulled himself up, eager to thank White for teaching him things. What he saw surprised him. His girlfriend was at the other end of the bed, nowhere near satisfied and eager to get what she deserved for getting him off. Her legs were spread, and two fingers parted her pussy lips, showing him what lay on the inside. "Since you did that so well, let's skip ahead. I'm going to teach you about oral sex now."


End file.
